Opulence's Drag Race (Season 5)
The fifth season of Opulence's Drag Race was announced on August 20, 2019. A queen reveal took place on August 25, 2019 with a premiere date of August 30, 2019. The theme of the season is: Sunflower! Opulence's Drag Race - Lip Syncs Playlist on Spotify About The Show Thirteen new queens compete for the title and the crown of ''"Opulence's You Own Everything Drag Superstar", also a lifetime supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics, the crown and scepter of Fierce! Drag Jewels and a cash prize of $100,000.'' Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Opulence's Drag Race. :█ The contestant lost the third lip sync round. :█ The contestant lost the second lip sync round. :█ The contestant lost the first lip sync round. :█ The contestant was a part of the top 4. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the "Lip Sync For Your Life". :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the "Lip Sync For Your Life" and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted "Miss Congeniality" by the contestants. :█ The contestant was voted "Fan Favorite" by the contestants. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the finale episode out of the competition. :█ The contestant did not participate in the episode. Episodes Episode 1: "Opulence's Fucking Drag Race!" Airdate: August 30, 2019 *'Special Guests': Africa O'Hara, Asa, Saturn Princess, Daisy Fresh Starlet, YourGlassDoll, Lindo Mar and Beryl *'Guest Judge': Lana Del Rey *'Mini Challenge': Photo Shoot with the past winners. *'Mini Challenge Winner': Guaca Molly *'Mini Challenge Winner Advantage': Decide which contestant will get which theme song. *'Maxi Challenge': Create a high fashion outfit inspired by a assigned song of Lana Del Rey's new album: "Norman Fucking Rockwell!". *'Maxi Challenge Winner': 9 *'Bottom Two': Quinn Edwards and Twerkyoncé *'Lip Sync Song': *'Eliminated': None (Double Shantay) Entrance Order NFR! Assigned Songs Episode 2: "She Done Already Done Brought It On" Airdate: September 1, 2019 *'Special Guests': Gia Gunn and Monét X Change *'Guest Judge': Rouge *'Mini Challenge': "Girl, Soak What Up?" *'Mini Challenge Winners': Eshe LaBeija and Twerkyoncé *'Mini Challenge Winners Advantage': Choose your own group. *'Maxi Challenge': Perform in a cheer battle. *'Runway Theme': "Why It Gotta Be Black?" *'Maxi Challenge Winner': Guaca Molly *'Bottom Two': It Xtravaganza and Quinn Edwards *'Lip Sync Song': *'Eliminated': It Xtravaganza Cheerleading Squads Episode 3: "Whitney Houston: The Unauthorized Opusical" Airdate: September 3, 2019 *'Special Guests': Nina Bo'nina Brown and Trinity K. Bonet *'Guest Judge': Joel McHale *'Mini Challenge': Musical chairs. *'Mini Challenge Winner': Frieda *'Maxi Challenge': Perform in a lip-syncing number inspired by Whitney Houston. *'Runway Theme': "Tie-Dye Eleganza" *'Maxi Challenge Winner': Vivian Mahogany Davensport *'Bottom Two': Monica Monroe and Quinn Edwards *'Lip Sync Song': *'Eliminated': Quinn Edwards Dusted Or Busted ⚠️ Spoilers Session ⚠️ https://rupauls-parody-shows.fandom.com/wiki/Opulence%27s_Drag_Race_Spoilers Category:Opulence's Drag Race Category:Seasons